Trip to the theampark
by dragonsfire18
Summary: What happens when kagome drags inuyasha to a theampark, how will the hanyou react to candy, games and extreme roller coaters. A hanyou with motion sickness? A squad team? A speed demon? R&R, kagXinu fluff, ENJOY


The theampark ... oneshot by =keo= and dragonsfire18

Disclaimer: (sarcasm) "We dont own it", *gets chased by lawyers, "OK WE REALLY DONT OWN IT, stupid lawyers".

{A/N: =Keo=: HIYA PPLS, me n dragon are at church camp (not our idea..., stuipd parents), luckly though there is this computer in the back room so we tjought we would sneak in and write this :D.  
Dragon: Yeah, its fun but we are gonna get in so much trouble for this o_o...  
=Keo=: Yup :D, hey has anyone reading this ever watched inuyasha in japanese and then in english, we did and I though I was gonna die laughing XD.  
Dragon: yeah, we have only ever watched it in japanese with the subs but we watched english dubbed yesterday, OMG it was wierd.  
=Keo=: the music on the english one has cheasy guitar solos and inuyashas voice is like more high pitched and stuff XD.  
Dragon: its funny XD with all the changes made to make it english.  
=Keo=: anyway, on with the story before someone realises we are here and drags us off to read bibals or somthing O_O.}

"No" inuyasha stated gruffly as he crossed his arms in refusial, "Ohh come on inuyasha, theamparks are really fun and its just one day" kagome pleaded as she climbed onto her bed to try to reach her piggy bank on the high shelf. "I aint goin with you to any 'feem pork', we got shards to find ya know" the inu hanyou growled as he watched her jump to try to reach the shelf but get nowear close. "Its a theam park, th-eee-mmm paaa-rrrkkk" the teenage girl pronounced as she tryed standing on her tiptoes,  
"I dont care what it is, I aint goin, and neither are you" the boy demanded, "Look, theres no point in goin back yet ok, sango is going back to her old village to collect some things, miroku is helping keade with some healing stuff, shippo is training and we havent seen any sighns of nakaru for a week, not only that but I have a test in two weeks and need to collect some books from school tomorow, SO WE ARNT GOING BACK YET" kagome snapped as she kicked the wall getting anoyed over not reaching her piggy bank. "Feh" the boy grumbled as he sat on the floor, kagome sighed, "I guess thats his way of giving in at least". "Whats this 'therm perk'  
thing anyway?" he asked gruffy after a few moments of silence, "Its a Theampark, and its great, there are rides and games and stalls and..." she stopped as she saw the blank look on his face and mentaly face palmed, "Oh right, he doesnt know what im talking about" she sighed, "Well its fun ok so just take my word for it". Inuyasha thought for a moment before standing up and with no trouble grabbing the cash filled porcelin piggy froom the shelf and handing it to her, "That mean youll come?" kagome gasped exitedly, "I guess theres nothing else to do in this stupid era" he grumbled, kagome had stopped listening because she had run off to find him a had so they could go as soon as possible."What kind of demon is this?" inuyasha growled with the tetsaiga drawn in battle stance, "Put the sword away inuyasha dear" kagomes mother sighed as she shook her head,  
"geez its just a car inuyasha, stop being so paranoid" kagome mumbled as she got into the automobile. "Whats a 'caaar'?" the hanyou asked stupidly, "Ummm, its kinda like an ummm, well it moves and you ride in it and its faster than walking and ummm stuff" kagome tryed to explain, "Ya mean like kirara?" he asked, "Yeah, like a mechanical kirara" kagome nodded as she signaled him to get in. The car began to move down the road and the mother, daughter and hanyou were on their way.  
"You ok inuyasha dear?" kagomes mother called as she saw him rub his temples with a grim expression, "Uhh yeah, fine" he answered weakly, "You sure?" kagome whispered as she leaned over, "course im sure wench" he grumbled. Just then the can turned a 90 degree corner very fast making kagome gasp as she was not expecting that,  
"Sorry you two, almost missed the turning, they should make the signs bigger" the mother laughed, "Inuyasha you arnt ok, tell me whats wrong?" kagome stated as she looked over at her friend who had his hands clamped to his mouth. "danm it im fine wench" he growled as he moved his hands away from his mouth, "Inuyasha dear, dont think you cant tell kagome if you arnt feeling well,  
its not a big deal" kagomes mother called from the front seat. "Is that it inuyasha?" kagome asked curiously as she edged in closer to him, He made a sound that sounded like a 'keh' which kagome took for a yes, "look, just roll down the window, youll feel better" kagome explained as she rolled down his window letting the breeze get in, he visuly rexaxed and kagome sighed. "Ya know, if you get car sick that easly then you arnt gonna do great on a rolor coster" kagome laughed as she looked over, "Inuyasha NO" kagome commanded angrly as she saw her friend with his head out the window like a dog. "Inuyasha get your head it, thats dangerous"  
kagome growled as she pulled him in, "I cant help it, it just feels nice" he whined as he sat back down. "We're here you two, Im off to pick up sota, meetya at the ferris wheel in two hours". kagomes mom called as she drove off. "Urk, kagome it stinks here" inuyasha groaned as they walked into the theampark gates, "huh, I dont smell anything?" kagome mumbled as she pulled him through the crowds, "it stinks of chemicals, sweat and puke" he stated flatly as he held his nose to prove the point. "WAAAH LOOK, cotton candy, lets haver some" kagome shreeked as she dragged the hanyou to the stall and brought two of the fluffy balls on a stick.  
"Whats this thing?" he growled as he prodded the plastic wrapper with his claw, it was quite the site to see inuyasha of all people tryng to figure out what cotten candy is, kagome broke down laughing maniacly scaring the inuhanyou a bit. "Its cotton candy inuyasha, you eat it, but pull the plastic off first" she giggled as her laugheter died down, "Whats so funny" he growled as he took off the wrapper, "Oh nothing, I guess its the heat" she sighed. Kagome began laughing again when she saw his face as he took a bite of the fluffy thing, "Gah its too sweet" he choked as he screwed up his face, "How can it be too sweet?"  
kagome anime sweatdropped, inuyasha took another bite, "Acctuly it aint so bad the second time, although it reminds me of somthin" he mumbled, "Whats it remind you of?"  
kagome pushed, Inuyasha thought hard for a moment, then dropped the cotton candy cone, "Whats wrong?" kagome asked, "I just remembered what it reminds me of"  
he said in monotone, "what, what, WHAT?" kagomeasked a bit too exitedly, "sesshomarous tail" he replyed still flatly, kagome loomked at her candy, then throwugh it in a trash can, "yeah it does, im not hungry anymore". "Come on, lets go on the spinner saw" kagome squeeked as she grabbed inuyashas sleeve and dragged him to a large ride that resembled an upside down chainsaw with seats that spun very fast. "What in seven hells is that thing?" inuyasha gawped as he looked up at the machine,  
"Its the spinsaw, come on" kagome called absently as she dragged him through the gate and into the seat next to her, "Whats this thisng do, is it like that horrible caaar thing?" he asked slightly nervously, "Dont worry inuyasha, its not like the car... ITS MUCH WORSE" she cried evily, "worse how kag..." he began to ask before his voice was snatched by the sudden jolt as the machine pulled the seats at high speed round and round, up and down, so fast that if you open your eyes you can feel the g-fource suck them into your scull."WAAAAAAAAAHH" he screemed, "WOOHHOOOOO" she screemed, suddenly the ride screeched to a stop when they were rigt at the top,  
"I Is it o over" he gasped with his claws stock so hard into the safty bar that kagome was sure it would break, before she could answer the ride jolted again and shot backwards at a much faster speed. Just as the ride stopped, kagome looked over at inuyasha and burst into fits of laughter, he looked like a petrified cat, his hair was standing on end, ears flat againced his head, clinging onto the bar for dear life and trembling like a puppy, "come on inuyasha, its over now" she gigled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him of the ride. "Feh, I wasnt scared" he grumbled as he caught his breath, "Oh really?,well you wouldnt mind if we went on again?" kagome teased, she laughed as she saw him freeze in terror.  
"Come on, lets go in the haunted house, then i'll buy ya some raymon" kagome bribed, his ears perked up at raymon and he shrugged and stopped at the door, "whats this ride, its not as painfull as that spinnysoar is it?" inuyasha growled, "No, this isnt scary, its just like a slow carrage and people dressed as demons jump out and shout boo" kagome laughed, "Why?" inuyasha asked retoricly. Kagome pulled him into a small carrage and they set off into the dark tunnle, "Woooooooo" came a voice from nowear, "RA RA RA" shouted a man dressed as a skelliton, "And this is ment to be scary?" inuyasha grumbled as he slouched down boredly. suddenly a guy dressed as a spider jumped onto their carrage and made a horrid hissing sound, "EEEP" kagome squeeked in shock,  
inuasha drew his tetsaiga, "demon be gone" he called, "inuyasha no" kagome hissed, suddenly the lights came on and all the people in costumes or carrages stared at the scene. "YOU, DROP THE WEPON" a voice called from the overhead booth, "RUN" kagome squeeked as she and inuyasha jumped out the carrage and ran for freedom,  
"DONT LET EM GET AWAY" screemed the spiderman as he recover from shock, suddenly a squad teem came from nowear and began chasing the two. "I think we lost them"  
kagome sighed as the two teens peered out from a bush, "Man demons sure are ugly in this era" inuyasha commented, kagome anime sweatdropped."Hey, you said we could have ninja food now" inuyasha demanded as he poked her sleeve, "Ok fine, just follow my lead" kagome hissed as she casuly strolled from the bush with leaves in her hair like nothing had happend and whisteled a little tune, inuyasha folowed her, both getting some very odd looks. "mmmmmmm" inuyasha mumled as he downed five cups of raymon fromt the stand,  
"hey take it easy or youll get sick on the next ride, "WHAT, we have to go on more torture machines?" he whined. "Yup, the speed demon next" kagome yiped exiedly, "demon?" inuyasha growled, "NO, I mean, no, not a real demon, its a rollor coster" kagome explained. "I dont wanna go on that thing kagome" inuyasha whined as he looked up at the giant extreem rollor coster, "Well tough, I have been waiting MONTHS to go on this" kagome sighed dazed by the beauty of the huge colourfull coster, Inuyasha folded his arms in refusil, "Dont tell me your scaaaaared" kagome teased, "NO, I'll ride the stupid weak demon with you"  
he growled stubornly. Kagome dragged him into the back seat just as the ride stapped them in, "Whats this thing for?" inuyasha asked nervously, "To stop you from falling out when you go on the loop de loop" kagome grinned at his frightend look, she grabbed his hand, they both blushed but didnt let go. Clatter clatter clatter...  
went the carrage as it puled its way slowly up the sloap, "Oh and inuyasha, if you gonna barf, dont do it over me" kagome smiled evily, "Why would I puke, Im a demon,  
we never get sick" inuyasha growled, kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. Suddenly the ride came to a stop, "Ready, set..." kagome whispered as she closed her eyes,  
suddenly the carrage dropped at a speed faster than falling, "" everyone screemed as the cart wizzed around the track so fast you couldnt see.. Suddenly it jolted to a stop causing everyone to be throwen forward and open their eyes, kagome looked over at inuyasha, "told ya so" she smirked as she pulled him off the ride away from the angry guy infront covered in vomit yelling. "kagome..." inuyasha mumbled dizzly, "yes" she smiled, "I never wanna see raymon again" he stated weakly, "yeah, doeant look to good in reverse does it" she laughed. They began walking before kagome stopped, "Huh, whats wrong?" inuyasha asked confusedly,  
"Umm" she went red and looked towards their hands which were still joined, inuyasha went bright red too and pulled away. Hey shall we go in the arcade for a while so you can recover" kagome laughed nervously to break the acward silence, inuyasha stared at her blankly, kagome menatly face palmed again, "Its a building full of electronic games and stuff" she tried to explain, he continued to stared blankly, kagome rubbed her temples in frustration, "Just come" she sighed as she pulled his sleave.  
"ITS TOO LOUD" inuyasha yelled over all the screeming kids and noisy computergames sound effects, "Sorry, I forgot about your ears" kagome replyed absently as she dragged him through the crowds to a more quiet corner, "OHHH LOOK" kagome squeeled as she pointed to a cat toy in a grab hand that looked like kirara (in small form), Inuyasha again looked at her blankly,  
"Its a game, i'll show you" kagome smiled as she inserted a quarter into the machine and it lit up,, she moved around the joy stick and aimed for the cat,  
'BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP" the machine groaned as the toy dropped before getting to the hole, "Awww" kagome sighed, "Lemmi try" inuyasha grabbed a coin from kagomes mini stash and popped it into the machine, then he copyed what kagome had done, "BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEPP BLOOP BLAP" the machine rang as the stuffed animal fell in the hole,  
"Here" inuyasha stated boredly as he handed her the toy, kagome gawped for a moment before snatching the toy grumply, "lucky first try" she growled, "Whatya angry about, I got ya the stupid toy" he growled, "SIT" kagome cried as she stuffed the toy in her purse and walked out leaving many people staring at the oddly dressed person in a hole in the floor, "I will never understand bitches" he growled as he got up and followed not wanting to be lost in a different world.  
"Hey wait up" he called anoyedly as he caught kagome up, he jumped back in suprise at her, "Why ya cryin wench" he growled softly, "Im not crying" she growled threatingly as she wipede away the tears, "Ya you are, tell me whats wrong" he demonded, "you wanna know whats wrong?" she asked quietly, "Duh" he sighed,  
"EVERYTHING YOU JERK, you got us being chased by a sqad teem, an angry guy is hunting you down cos ya puked on him and your better than me at claw games on your first try,  
YOU EVEN RUINED THE COTTEN CANDY" she sobbed. "Im sorry" he whhimpered so quietly she could barely hear, she looked up at him, he really looked sorry with his ears againced his head and his eyes full of saddness and regret. Kagome thought back and realised that none of that had been his fault and that she was really over reacting,  
she was about to apolagise when she felt her self be pulled into a strong embrace and her lips tightly locked together in a passionate kiss. "LOOK THEIR THEY ARE"  
shouted the spider guy, "THERE HE IS" cried the vomit covered guys girlfriend, "FOUND EM" shouted the squad teems leader, "HEY MOM, I FOUND INUYASHA AND KAGOME"  
sota cried as he pointed to the scene. Kagomes mother stared for a moment at her daughter kissing a half demon infront of the feris whele surrounded by a squad teem and some angry people, "Ya know sota, I think we missed somthing" she sighed as she sat down on a bench to wait for them to finish before showing up.

{A/N: =Keo=: *looks at dragon nervously.  
Dragon: *Looks at =keo= nervously.  
=Keo=: ya kinda think we are being watched dragon?  
Dragon: yeah, *looks around at thirty church campo kids gathered around the computer.  
=Keo=: whened they get here?  
Dragon: I dont know, but they are freakin me out, none of them are blinking O_O'.  
30 Campers: *stare blankly at =keo= and dragon.  
=Keo=: oookkie, well hope you all enjoyed this one shot Dragon: PLEASE REVIEW, no flames =Keo=: and read our other storys too XD.  
30 campers: BU BYE READERS.  
Dragon & =Keo=: O_O', uhhh, bye, thanks for reading...} 


End file.
